


Love Is... Risky

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Roman is trying his best, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, roman and virgil are bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Love Is... Risky

Roman always considered himself to be an expert when it came to romance and relationships. He would scoff at Logans comments about love just being chemicals and roll his eyes at Pattons squeals of it being adorable and cute.

He never seemed to hear Virgils opinion on love though, the anxious trait was rather silent during those conversations. That had intrigued him slightly and one day he knocked on his door to ask him what his take on love was.

Virgil raised an eyebrow when he saw Roman and shut the door in his face with a muttered "I've not had enough sleep for this shit."

"Virgil! Language!" Roman exclaimed then had an idea. "If you don't let me in I'll tell Patton you swore."

The door was ripped open and Virgil looked at him with narrowed eyes. "First of all don't you dare. Second since when did you resort to blackmail? Aren't you supposed to be all about honour and all that crap?"

Roman smirked "Blackmail sometimes yields better results. Can I come in now?"

Virgil groaned and stepped back to let him in. "What did you want at this ungodly early hour?"

Roman frowned at that. "It's almost midday."

"exactly." Virgil replied flopping down onto his bed with a small sigh. "Now tell me why you're bothering me quickly so I can hurry up and get back to doing something way more useful with my time. Like sleeping."

Roman gasped, mildly offended by Virgils comment but decided to ask what he'd originally come to ask. "What is your opinion on love and relationships?"

Virgils eyes widened and he was looking at Roman like he couldn't believe he'd just asked that. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Well, I know how the others feel about it but I realised you never offered an opinion on it." Roman explained.

"oh, um, OK." Virgil said, mentally berating himself for jumping to the wrong conclusion about why Roman wanted to know.

There was an awkward pause as Roman waited for Virgil to elaborate but Virgil remained silent.

"Hey, Freak Out Boy, are you going to tell me what your opinion on love is or not?" Roman asked, making a reference to Fall Out Boy a band he remembered Virgil quite liked.

Virgil winced slightly at the nickname, he knew Roman wasn't trying to be mean but he didn't like being referred to as a freak. He pushed away his less than happy thoughts and muttered "Love is....risky."

Roman noticed the slight reaction at the nickname but didn't comment on it. Instead he asked "Would you care to elaborate?"

Virgil sighed "Well, the whole idea of love just seems so risky because you have to put yourself out there for someone who might not even like you the same way and if they don't then it'll be embarrassing. Then if they somehow do like you back you've got someone who'll pick up on any tiny embarrassing habits you have or someone who'll insist on being around you and most relationships end badly. Especially when I'm involved." Virgil mumbled the last part to himself but Roman still heard.

"surely you can see all the positive aspects of them though? The joy of knowing you have someone to turn to when you're feeling low, someone to cuddle up to while watching movies or when trying to sleep at night. Knowing that they love you no matter what and soft kisses and the not so soft kisses and..." Roman hurriedly cut himself off, clearing his throat awkwardly as he noticed he'd been starting to fantasise.

Virgil was looking at Roman and could feel his cheeks start to heat up as he listed those things and struggled to keep the image of Roman doing them out of his head. There was no way he liked Roman. None at all.

At least that's what he tried to tell himself.

"Anyway love can be risky but it is also a magnificent experience to be enjoyed by two people who want nothing more than to see the other happy." Roman summarised, a small smile working it's way onto his lips as an image of Virgils little awkward smile popped into his mind.

"I guess, but like I said there are lots of risks. How would you react if you had to confess to the person you liked right now?" Virgil said.

Roman tried to fight away a blush and replied in a neutral voice "I'd tackle it like the Prince I am and sweep them off their feet with some sort of large romantic gesture."

Virgil hummed and his eyes drifted down to his lap where he noticed he was picking at a loose thread on his ripped jeans.

He didn't want to think about what the person Roman was into looked like, he wasn't going to do that to himself. He huffed in annoyance as he realised what he'd just thought and tried to block it out.

"Really? That's hard to believe. In most real life situations a person could plan for months and then when the day came something could go wrong and ruin everything. Plus what if you go through all the trouble and they don't like you back? Then you just look like a desperate idiot who spent too much time trying to woo someone who had no interest." Virgil said, his head racing with all sorts of horrible scenarios that definitely didn't involve him confessing to Roman. Nope. Definitely not.

Roman was unsure how to respond to that for a second before he eventually said "If the romantic gesture was not appreciated by that specific person then obviously they are not the right person."

Virgil scoffed at that. "So you think that there's someone out there who's simply meant to be with you?"

Roman beamed and opened his mouth to sing Simply Meant To Be but Virgil groaned and exclaimed "Don't start! Seriously, I've had very little sleep and the last thing I want is for you to start singing."

Roman pouted but managed to refrain from singing, something he knew he wouldn't do for anyone but Virgil. "To answer your question without singing then, yes I do believe there is someone out there for me and when I find them I think I shall definitely know."

Virgil felt his eyes prickle slightly, a sign that he was tearing up, and blinked rapidly to try and force it away.

"Virgil are you OK? Is there something in your eye?" Roman suddenly asked and Virgil shook his head.

"Why were you blinking so strangely then?"

"Um... Because I'm tired. I'm struggling to stay awake because all this talk of romance and love has bored me." Virgil said, not wanting to explain the real reason.

Roman got to his feet and said "I shall go then, let you get back to your beauty sleep."

Virgil fought back a blush as he realised Roman had been sitting on his bed right next to him the whole time and almost missed Romans comment. "Yeah like that'd help." he muttered quietly before speaking louder for Roman to hear "Bye then."

Roman smiled and said "Farewell, try not to fall into a cursed slumber like Snow White."

Virgil frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"because you're the fairest of them all." Roman said with a grin and shut the door, barely hearing Virgil mutter "Someone hand me a poisoned apple."

Roman walked back to his own room, pondering the conversation he'd just had.

He thought back to when Virgil had asked what he'd do if he had to confess his feelings to someone. He had said he'd do some grand romantic gesture but he had no clue what sort thing he could do that would impress someone like Virgil.

Virgil wouldn't appreciate him creating a large scene, he hated being stared at by people for long periods of time so he wasn't going to be doing anything in front of the others. Suddenly he had a thought.

What if he invited Virgil to the imagination and created a peaceful landscape with a huge cloudless sky so that when it became night they would be able to see the stars? That was quite romantic but Roman still didn't feel like he'd got it right.

He frowned and decided to drop the topic for now, grabbing his phone and checking through his notifications.

He looked through some of his mentions on Twitter and Instagram, smiling as he noticed some prinxiety and logicality stuff. Suddenly his eyes widened as he read a comment someone had left on a screenshot from the video where he and Logan rap battled.

Logan has an appreciation for poetry? I would have thought that's more Romans thing.

He couldn't understand why he hadn't thought about it sooner. A poem would be perfect because it wasn't anything too loud and attention drawing but it would also be heartfelt and sincere enough to be seen as a grand gesture.

Now all he had to do was create the poem which was easier said than done because he had so many things to do.

Over the next few weeks Roman struggled to balance helping Logan plan things out, helping Patton with creating dreams at night, helping Thomas with his confidence and providing him with little daydreams to brighten his day and writing the poem for Virgil.

He had been running out of energy by the end and as he sat staring at the sheet of paper on his desk he let out a small groan.

He'd almost completed the poem but he didn't know how to end it. He wanted it to rhyme but he couldn't think of anything that rhymed with Virgil.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, slightly stressed out. He was just going to have to leave it and rely on his good looks and charm to keep Virgil from noticing the poem was unfinished.

He got to his feet and double checked his appearance in the mirror, doing finger guns at himself with his usual confident grin to try and prepare himself.

He then walked out of his room with a confident stride and knocked on Virgils door.

It slowly opened to reveal a sleepy looking Virgil. "What do you want?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"My apologies, I didn't realise you were asleep." Roman said, feeling guilty because he knew Virgil had trouble sleeping.

"It's all good, I probably would have just woken up from a night....uh anyway what did you want?" Virgil quickly cut himself off so he didn't say too much.

Roman guessed he was going to say nightmare but decided to overlook that for now. "I wanted to invite you to accompany me to the imagination. You'll be able to see the stars and moon really bright tonight."

Virgil frowned and took in Roman properly for the first time since opening his door, he didn't know how but Roman seemed to glow, almost like a star himself. Virgil did have an appreciation for the stars so he guessed that made sense.

Virgil was suddenly aware he'd been staring and Roman was waiting for an answer. "Um... I'll er... Get dressed then."

The door shut with a loud bang and Virgil leant against the door taking a couple breaths to stop himself from freaking out.

He pushed himself away from the door and hurriedly got changed out of the pyjamas he'd been wearing all day. He'd felt too exhausted to do much of anything all day so it was saying something that he was willing to leave his room for Roman.

Virgil shook his head at that thought. He wasn't going to dwell on those thoughts. They were ridiculous and even if they were true, which they weren't, there was no way Roman would feel the same.

Although he had invited Virgil to look at the stars with him, what if..?

Virgil groaned quietly as he threw his purple and black stitched jacket on. He wasn't even sure why he'd agreed to go with Roman, he probably could have gotten away with saying he wanted to go back to sleep.

It wasn't too late to back out. At least that's what he thought as he pulled his door open again but the sight of Romans excited grin drove all thoughts of backing out from his mind.

"Ready to go?" Roman asked unable to stop himself smiling as he took in Virgils amazing hoodie. 

Virgil nodded and Roman began to lead the way to the imagination. Virgil kept sneaking glances at him, trying to work out why he'd invited him and also trying to work out why he'd actually agreed.

Roman could feel Virgils eyes on him every now and then but whenever he looked Virgil was looking the opposite direction so he was half wondering if he was just imagining it.

They started walking past a small wood and up a slope that levelled out so the ground was flat at the top.

Virgil couldn't help the gasp that left his lips as he looked up at the sky and saw the stars clearer than he'd ever seen them before.

He would have continued forward but suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him backwards, making him jump in surprise.

"Sorry, it's just I didn't want you to keep walking or you'd fall off the edge." Roman explained, his hand still on Virgils wrist as he gestured to what Virgil now realised was a sheer drop.

Cautiously he stepped forward and peered over and noticed a large lake below. He was very glad Roman had stopped him now.

Roman suddenly realised he was still holding Virgils wrist and felt his face heat up slightly, did he let go and apologise or keep holding until Virgil realised and then apologise or...?

Romans brain ran through a couple scenarios and he decided to just let go without saying anything.

Virgil noticed the sudden lack of warmth on his wrist and eyed Roman curiously. He felt sure Romans face had gone slightly pink although he wasn't sure why.

"So... I told you the stars would be brighter and clearer to see from here." Roman said and Virgil looked back up at the stars, his lips twitching up into a small smile that made Roman want to squeal.

Instead he sat down cross-legged and said "Come sit down."

Virgil tore his eyes away from the stars to glance at Roman only to inhale sharply, his heart thundering in his chest.

The stars were reflected in Romans already sparkling eyes and the light from the moon bathed him in a beautiful silver glow that helped give him an almost ethereal appearance.

All in all he looked like some sort of guardian angel and Virgil couldn't seem to keep his eyes off him as he slowly sat next to him.

Roman noticed the way Virgil kept looking at him and couldn't help but wonder if it was because he had something on his face or if his feelings were returned.

He had never felt so nervous before, because no matter what he'd said to Virgil before about how he'd just move on if he was rejected, he was dreading him not returning the feelings.

"Uh... Um Virgil?" he asked, cringing internally as he stumbled over his words. "I... I uh..."

Virgil looked at Roman in confusion and concern as the usually confident trait seemed to be struggling with his words. "What is it?" he asked unaware of Romans internal struggle.

Roman took a deep breath and said "I created a poem for you."

Virgils eyes widened "Really? Why?"

Roman coughed awkwardly and said "After I've recited it you'll understand."

Virgil shrugged and waited for Roman to start, while internally his mind was racing with all the possible reasons Roman had made him a poem.

Roman cleared his throat and opened his mouth to start but his eyes widened in horror. His mind was blank. He couldn't remember what he'd written.

Virgil waited and noticed the alarm on Romans face as he opened his mouth and no words came out. He frowned before he realised Roman seemed to be struggling to remember whatever poem he created.

"Roman? Have you forgotten the poem?" he asked, trying to ignore the voice in his head that said Roman was lying about making him a poem and was trying to come up with something on the spot because he'd lied.

Roman laughed almost hysterically "What? No! Of.....of course not!"

Virgil raised an eyebrow at the now flustered looking prince. "Are you sure? I think you're actually starting to blush which is odd because nothing seems to make you blush."

Roman sighed "I guess you're an exception to that, like with most things."

"What?" Virgil asked, not sure if he heard him right.

Roman went even redder "Um.... Uh... Oh fuck, I mean shit, I mean ...damn it."

Virgil let out a small chuckle. "Wow and you told me off for swearing?"

Romans face was now almost the same colour as his sash, making it very obvious that he was blushing.

"I uh... OK I did forget the poem so I've kinda got nothing right now and this wasn't supposed to happen. I'm actually.... Very unsure what to do or what to say and I knew I should have brought it with me but I was so certain I'd remember it off by heart even though I only finished it half an hour ago. This has gone wrong very quickly and uh.... Yeah I.. Uh... Ugh this is really embarrassing."

Roman rambled, his face becoming redder and his hands fidgeting frantically in his lap.

Virgil stared at Roman for a few seconds as he tried to work out what was going on and suddenly he gasped" W....wait, did you make me a poem as a.... Grand gesture?"

Roman gulped and nodded, feeling alarmed when Virgil suddenly started to cry. "Oh shit, what's wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice and became confused when Virgil let out a small teary giggle.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just... Having trouble believing this is real. I mean... You're... You. Why would you ever like me? I'm not... Not.... Good enough for someone like you."

Roman froze at Virgils words before pulling him in for a hug, his embarrassment forgotten much like he'd forgotten the poem. "You are perfect to me Virgil. I care for you more than I can even put into words and you always seem to make me do things I'd never normally do. Like when I walked in to talk to you about love and you accidentally referenced a Disney song. You asked me not to sing and if it were anyone else I would have continued but because it was you I held back. You make me blush, when nothing else can and you make me snort despite how undignified it is to do so and you even make me swear but in a good way. You cause me to remember I am not completely perfect, I do have my own faults but that's what makes us all who we are. Just like the things you think are flaws just make me love you even more."

The two of them remained in each other's arms for a long while after Romans declaration, the silence only broken by the occasional sniff from Virgil but it was a comfortable silence.

"That was probably better than any poem you could have ever created." Virgil said eventually, pulling away to look Roman in the eyes.

Roman pouted. "I'm still showing you the poem I made, I worked real hard on it."

Virgil laughed and leant forward, pressing a soft kiss on Romans pouty lips. "I look forward to it." 

Romans pout turned into a large beaming smile and he muttered "I guess you were right about one thing."

"what?" Virgil asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"in the real world plans do tend to go wrong. Although it turned out alright in the end." Roman said.

"You did sound a little bit like a desperate idiot for a second too." Virgil teased and silenced Romans protests with another kiss, this one lasting longer.

Roman had a dazed happy expression on his face as he breathed "that was fucking amazing." making Virgil roll his eyes and laugh.

"can we lay here tonight and just look at the stars?" Virgil asked and Roman hesitated.

"It won't be too comfortable." he said and Virgil suddenly smirked.

"Say we can stay here tonight or I'll tell Patton you swore."

Roman made an offended noise. "You're using my own words against me?" he asked in mock horror and Virgil snickered.

"Of course, now shush so I can look at the stars in peace" he laid on his back and stared up at the stars ignoring the way Roman was looking at him.

Eventually Roman laid down too and smiled when Virgil seemed to instinctively snuggle up to him. As time went by Virgil drifted off into a peaceful sleep and Romans last thought before drifting off himself was that even though his plan had failed, he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
